


【綠城】魔之盛宴（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 上篇請至LOF觀看先肉後劇情關鍵字：迷姦/色情描寫/失禁麻煩對以上題材苦手或雷的人請務必慎入觀看被雷到不負責哦！！





	【綠城】魔之盛宴（下）

「嗯唔......嗯......」

醉醺醺的裘諾本來在軟綿的大床上睡得香甜，不過睡到一半就感覺自己身上不斷傳來微小的搔癢感，被打擾睡眠的他不耐煩地伸手撥了撥，但揮出的手不但沒有撥開干擾物，反而還被抓個正著，他感覺手指似乎被放到一個溫熱又溼潤的地方，一塊軟軟的東西正上下舔弄著指腹。

「唔......好癢......」仍沒完全從睡夢中清醒的裘諾迷迷糊糊地呻吟著，雖然腦袋昏昏沉沉，四肢也軟綿綿使不上力，但身體的感知卻像是先被強行喚醒般，一點一滴感受著來自外部的刺激。

怎麼回事，全身如火在燒一樣，好熱......胸部跟腰側......一直感覺有軟軟的東西在滑動，溼溼癢癢的，好舒服......

軟滑的東西此時順著平坦的腹部移動到下半身，在察覺敏感的分身被一陣溫熱包覆住時，舒服到如入飄渺之境的裘諾開始喘起氣，微啟的嘴也忍不住發出一聲聲無力又難耐的喘吟。

「啊嗯、不......那裡嗯.......」

下體被口腔含住的奇異舒暢讓裘諾不自覺地扭起腰來，身子也像是想逃離般不斷往後退，不過一股力道隨即將他拉了回去，裘諾感覺自己的臀部被抬高至騰空，雙腳被扛至肩上，有力的雙臂緊扣住他兩腿腿根，被死死固定的裘諾只能維持著這副身子大開的姿勢，任憑分身被納入他人嘴中，躲也躲不開。

肉柱很快地就被軟舌逗弄到勃起，在口腔前後吞吐的攻勢下，仍閉著眼還在半夢半醒間的裘諾感覺自己的下腹湧動，似乎有什麼要出來了。

他著急地蹬著凌空舉著的雙腳，臀部也不斷扭動，在掙脫未果之下，他哀喊道：「放、嗚放開......要嗯、要射了......啊！」

溫熱的口腔突如其來的用力一吸讓裘諾整個人顫了一下，接著馬眼處就猛地激射出一股濃精，釋放的快感讓裘諾的腦袋瞬間空白，他感覺男人意猶未盡地舔了一口自己軟下的陰莖後，接著就將他放回床上

像是被抽光力氣的裘諾仰著頭，疲軟的雙腳大開，張大的嘴裡也發出微弱的餘喘。

「哈啊......哈嗯.......」到底是......發生了什麼事？

裘諾試著想在一片昏黑清醒過來，但暈呼呼的腦袋卻怎麼都發揮不了作用。感知先被用魔力喚醒的他只覺得身上涼颼颼的，於是下意識想拉下袍子蓋住身體，怎知才拉到一半，右手就被大力揮開，被稍微拉下的白袍又被捲至胸口，接著他聽到一道熟悉又陰柔的輕笑聲：

「酒量真差呢，都射了兩次還沒醒。」

是......瑟特的聲音。

裘諾半瞇起眼，他隱約看見一片模糊的綠色在他眼前晃動，感覺對方併攏的雙指正抵在自己額上時，他聽見瑟特說：「沒辦法，只好用魔力讓你醒來了。」

下一秒，一股強烈的力量從額上直直貫進腦袋，像是道閃電般激醒腦內所有神經、劈散一切混沌暈眩，原本模糊的視線也霎時清明。

瞬間酒醒的裘諾睜大雙眼，先是呆愣地望向同在床上的瑟特，他前排的釦子已全解開，從分開的衣襟間隱約能窺見到男人精壯的身材，鼓起的胸肌上流著汗珠，似乎還沾有一些曖昧的白液，看起來既煽情又性感。

裘諾想問怎麼回事，但在他撐起身時，卻被自己一片狼藉的身體給震驚得說不出話。

脫不掉的白袍被捲到胸前，長袍底下一絲未縷的身體就這樣光溜溜地攤在男人眼前，全身下上都是被啃咬及用力吸吮過後的紅痕及吻痕，幾乎無一處完好，胸腹及大腿內側有著半乾的體液，底下床單濕了一大片，不管是紅腫的乳頭或是軟下的陰莖，都還留有被搓揉的餘韻痛感。

這......這到底是......？

「醒了嗎？」瑟特伸出紅舌，舔掉將裘諾方才射精時飛濺到嘴邊的精液，見對方完全不知所措的驚慌表情，他忍不住讚揚道：「呀～果然食物還是要活生生的才好吃。」

裘諾被瑟特那一雙毫無饜足的飢渴眼神給怵得直發顫：「瑟、瑟特你......為什麼......」

「你不是說做什麼都陪我？我現在想交媾，你當然得陪我一起。」

「我是說過，但......」裘諾急得想解釋，但一激動就突然被頸部傳來的刺痛給分了心，他伸手摸了摸脖子，看見手掌裡有淡淡的血跡。

裘諾還沒發問，瑟特就先笑著自首說道：「抱歉，因為你聞起來實在太美味，剛剛力道拿捏不好差點咬斷你脖子。」

「咬斷我脖子......？」裘諾越聽越不對勁，他看著眼前的瑟特，那一張邪魅到不像人類的俊美臉龐讓他越看越悚然，此時，一陣恐懼突然襲上裘諾心頭，他後退到床邊，聲音顫抖不止：「你、你不是人類......？」

「我什麼時候說過自己是人類？」

「你、你說你不是鬼、不是怪物，也......也不是妖或靈體......」裘諾越說越小聲，一想到今晚跟自己同桌吃飯的瑟特不是人類就讓他害怕得直發抖，這到底是什麼世界啊！怎麼到處都是鬼！

「是啊，我不是鬼，不是怪物，也不是妖或靈。」瑟特湊近裘諾的身子，在他瑟瑟發抖的耳邊輕呼一口氣後，緩慢地說：「我是魔啊。」

魔......裘諾臉都綠了，他蜷起身體、抱著頭，縮在床邊不停發抖，而瑟特趁這個時候重新把裘諾撲倒在床上，那雙明顯流露不安及恐懼的眼神讓他慾火燒得更加旺盛。

他一手捏上裘諾硬紅的乳首，在聽到對方一聲拔高的悶吟後，他難掩興奮道：「人也好，鬼也好，魔也好，性這種事，不管是人是鬼是魔，做起來都一樣舒服，剛才你睡著沒享受到，現在重新讓你體驗一次。」

「不......唔啊！」

還來不及說出拒絕的話，瑟特就用力咬上裘諾右邊的乳尖，他驚呼一聲，想伸手推開那張利嘴，但對方適時地對乳頭一吸就讓他瞬間腰軟無力，整個人也顫得不成樣子。

怎麼會......這麼強烈的感覺......

瑟特早已在裘諾清醒前，就偷偷地將他全身上下可以玩弄的地方都賦予高三倍的感知度，現在的裘諾可能被碰一下胸乳就會敏感到高潮，更遑論是更激烈的蹂躪。

「身體很有感覺吧？才輕輕逗一下這裡，肉棒就又精神起來了。」

瑟特惡意地來回舔弄右邊乳頭，雙手也沒閒著，一手摳左乳，另一手又富有技巧地揉捏裘諾下身的囊袋，像是想榨出更多精液般不停擠壓，上下兩處都被如此挑撥，終於讓裘諾忍不住放聲淫叫出來。

「不嗯、哈啊......身嗯、身體好奇怪、啊嗯、嗚不要舔－嗯唔......」裘諾不斷伸手想推開在自己胸前肆虐的那頭綠髮，但下體雙丸被撫揉所帶來的快感卻又讓他嗚咽到一半又舒服地吟喘起來。

不行了！裘諾猛力搖著頭，他的乳頭被咬得又漲又痛，囊袋被擠得又飽又沉，兩處都脹得好像隨時要爆炸一般。

全身高度集中的兩處敏感點正以可怕的速度蓄滿快感，剛軟下的性器都還沒完全硬起就開始吐著股股淫液，滴著瑟特滿手溼漉，在瑟特鬆開嘴、準備繼續品嚐左乳之際，裘諾就一抖一抖地射出稀薄的精水。

瑟特皺眉：「怎麼這麼快就射了？我還沒開始呢。」

「啊......我不、不要......唔陪你交媾了......」終於解放的裘諾趁著腦袋尚有一絲清明時斷續說道，但瑟特聽了卻很不是滋味。

「你說這種話，我可是會生氣的哦。」瑟特有些不滿地捏了捏裘諾那根軟下的分身，為了讓裘諾進入狀況，他套弄沒幾下就又俯下身將肉莖納入口中舔，像是要讓陰莖再次重振直起般上下吞吐著。

剛洩過的分身正是最敏感的時候，現在任何碰觸都只會有不舒服的感覺，一點快感都沒有，裘諾知道瑟特是故意在懲罰自己，於是裘諾出聲求饒：「瑟、瑟特！拜託......放開、啊！」

「要我放開你可以，那換你舔我？」瑟特不懷好意地提出條件，被舔到下身已經有點發疼的裘諾聽聞連忙點頭答應。

得到裘諾的首肯，瑟特改以單膝直跪在大床中央，拉起裘諾讓他呈跪坐姿勢面對自己的下身後，隨即一手抓著裘諾的金髮，另一手掏出勃漲的紫紅色巨物，先用溼濡的頂端輕戳幾下的紅嫩的唇瓣後，趁嘴巴微張時，腰一挺，直接將昂揚塞進裘諾的嘴中。

他拍拍裘諾的臉頰叮囑道：「把牙齒收進去，不准咬。」接著粗長的肉刃就毫不憐惜地在裘諾柔嫩的口腔中大抽大插了起來。

「唔嗯......嗚嗯！」

全身早已沒力氣的裘諾被動地替瑟特口交，他緊閉著眼，忍耐著充斥鼻間的雄性氣息以及被肉柱侵入喉嚨深處時的乾嘔感，他從沒含過男人的肉棒，也不知道該怎麼取悅，只能麻木地任憑瑟特在自己嘴裡橫衝直撞。

不過瑟特插了幾下後，覺得讓不懂技巧的裘諾舔肉棒實在沒什麼意思，於是就將手指移到裘諾嘴邊，體貼道：「真是的，只用魔力幫你開竅一次哦。」

瑟特話一說完，裘諾就感覺到一道溫熱在嘴裡發酵，接著一股深深的飢餓感從下腹往上竄，引起嘴裡的唾液增加，舌頭也燥得很，他饞得想吃些什麼，這不是對食物的欲望，而是對......

突如其來的羞恥欲念讓裘諾瞬間紅了臉，僅管他不想承認，但貪婪的嘴已經主動對著口中的陽具開始又舔又吸了。

瑟特......瑟特......瑟特的這裡好好吃......

裘諾握著粗勃的熱柱，像是在舔一根美味的冰棒般不斷地擺動唇舌，從根部舔到肉頭，他喘著氣，忘我又飢渴地重複將肉柱沾滿唾液又舔乾淨的動作，連敏感的冠狀溝以及陰莖下方的繫帶都仔細照顧到。

方才對惡魔的恐懼早已拋到九宵雲外，此時的裘諾就像個陽具中毒的男妓般，滿腦子只想要藉著舔肉棒來解心裡對性愛的饞。

這番激情的討好終於讓瑟特的肉柱前端開始冒出興奮的白液，一嘗到味道，裘諾更是像喝到甘露似的賣力舔弄。

「小床單加油，想吃精液就再加把勁。」瑟特嬉笑地替裘諾打氣，接著又用力抓起他後腦勺一撮金髮，強迫他抬頭後，就將分身重挺進裘諾的嘴裡：

「別光只顧著用舌頭，試著用整個嘴巴。」

其實就算瑟特不說，嘗到精液滋味的裘諾早已經主動張嘴吞吐肉莖。

緊窒的溫熱口腔緊緊含住粗長的肉柱，靈滑的舌頭像餓了許久般，一下猛舔著柱體，一下又搔舔著頂端的細縫，將溢出縫口的津液全數舔光還不夠，最後甚至還主動吸吮肉棒並前後擺動頭部，迷朦的淡金雙眸還撩撥似地時不時往上瞧。

瑟特看著裘諾迷戀又飢渴地吃著自己的東西，還津津有味似地嘖出聲音，這個善人靈魂身上還穿著代表純淨心靈的白袍呢，現在居然露出這麼色情的表情......

身心都獲得巨大滿足的瑟特呼著氣，臉上頓時浮現一抹潮紅。

他扣住裘諾的下顎，提醒似地叮嚀道：「等等要全部吞進去、一滴都不能漏出來，知道嗎？」

含著肉棒不放的裘諾點點頭， 他等這刻等很久了，被施了魔力的身體現在只能靠男人的精液來解除飢餓，於是在男人一個重挺後，他隨即將用嘴接住灌進嘴裡的大股濃精，接著小口小口吞下腹，在瑟特射完後還貪心地連肉柱上殘留的體液全數舔光。

在依依不捨地鬆口後，裘諾見瑟特的陰莖仍硬挺著，他本想再次含進嘴裡，但瑟特卻先一步將他翻過身，掀開他的白袍後，先是拍著他兩側白皙的臀肉，接著單手扒開半邊臀部，露出臀縫中間的隱密幽穴，這時另一手又雙指併攏地移到穴口：

「第一次比較麻煩呢，所以稍微犯規一下用魔力吧。」

瑟特話一說完，趴在床上的裘諾隨即感覺到一股熱流傳進後庭，瑟特測試般輕撫上淡褐色的穴口，被增強敏感度的小穴馬上劇烈收縮了起來。

「啊哈、不嗯......好癢......啊－！」

裘諾在前方被後穴傳來的麻癢折騰地嗚嗚大哭，瑟特在後方愉悅地用手指又揉又戳地玩弄著肉穴，小穴貪吃的程度完全不遜於上面那張嘴，手指一進去就緊緊纏繞不說，還會像吞嚥似地嚅咬著他，手指插越多就蠕動得越厲害。

由於瑟特還順便施了會讓裘諾自己分泌淫水的魔法，所以手指沒弄幾下，裘諾後方就已經濕得一塌糊塗了。

「好像差不多可以了？」瑟特將手抽出，裘諾隨即輕喘一聲，濡溼的穴口因為沒東西咬而蠕縮得厲害，雖然裘諾的腰已經扭動成這副色情的模樣，但他嘴裡的呻吟卻仍時不時出現「不」這個字，聽得瑟特有些刺耳。

既然是要陪他一生的伴侶，那調教就要一次到位，瑟特打定主意。

他將手再次移到穴口，不但提高敏感度且還多施予了一道與嘴巴相同的魔力。

下一秒，緊縮的小洞在一陣熱度竄上後，腸肉開始饞得蠕絞起來，沒人碰觸的小穴變得熱癢不堪，不只小口小口地呼吸，還頻頻滴出誘惑的淫液，那自發性一開一合的淫靡模樣像極了張飢腸轆轆又流著口水的貪吃小嘴。

「啊......啊啊......」

這下可真的折磨死裘諾了，體內過於猛烈的變化讓他連話都說不出來，濡濕的後穴頓時變得空虛飢渴，甬道熱得難受不說，穴肉還麻癢得有如萬蟻鑽動，在幾經與理智的掙扎下，深陷欲望的他最終忍受不了那股從體內散發出的深沉空虛，啜泣地求饒道：

「嗚瑟、瑟特......拜託、快嗚......快插進來......」趴在床上的裘諾哭得滿臉淚痕，他吃力地抬高臀部晃了晃，希望能因此誘惑到後方的男人：「我好難受......嗚唔、你快幫幫我......」

「但你剛剛說不想跟我交媾了。」

瑟特將肉棒沿著臀縫磨了磨，在肉頭接觸到溫熱的穴口時，裘諾隨即發出一聲難耐的嬌吟，臀也扭動地厲害，他拍了拍裘諾的臀瓣，像是哄騙又像是威脅似地說：

「如果你能保證之後不會再拒絕我的話，我可以考慮插插你這裡。」瑟特壞心地用飽滿的龜頭戳刺著臀穴，被惹得顫慄不止的裘諾連忙點頭答道：

「嗚不......不會再、拒絕你了......」裘諾可憐地抽泣著，隨後又補充了一句：「我、嗚我想跟你交媾，拜託......」

「你確定？」瑟特再一次確認。

裘諾用力點頭，他將手伸到後方，自己主動將臀瓣往兩邊掰開，露出中間溼濡又嫩紅的小圓洞：「快點、插進來......我好想要.......」

真不塊是善人靈魂，單純到......連如此淫穢的欲望都能毫不掩飾地表現出來。

瑟特滿意的笑了笑，說了一句「真騷」後，他就扶著怒勃的肉棒對准肉洞，在感受到穴口討好般的蠕咬後，隨即猛地挺身，狠狠操進飢渴的肉穴中。

「啊、哈啊......好大、啊－」裘諾忍耐不住地放聲淫叫，一開始他還因為瑟特一口氣插得太深而感到些微疼痛，但甬道被捅開後，感受到的卻是反撲式的加倍快感。

被狠狠地填滿、被凶猛地操幹，光是性器的來回摩擦就讓裘諾欲仙欲死了，更別說多次磨到騷心的強烈酥麻感。

「哈啊、瑟......瑟特、那裡、再重...再重一點、嗯啊！」

抓著裘諾臀部不斷擺腰抽插的瑟特喘笑著：「好啊。」他故意換個角度，對著敏感點就是一陣猛攻，直把裘諾插得浪叫不止，嘴角滴淌著來不及嚥下的唾液，分身前端也被刺激得不斷流下歡愉的白液。

「啊好、嗯啊、好棒，瑟特.......幹我、啊——」

太爽了、怎麼會這麼舒服！被瑟特充分滿足欲望的裘諾不可自拔地在這激情交合中放飛自我，合不上的嘴不停喊著淫言浪語，肉穴也下意識地配合肉棒的進出，插入就緊絞、退出就吸附，把瑟特伺候得妙不可言，貫穿的力道也更加猛烈。

只是單一處的頂磨很快地就滿足不了裘諾，在淺處的敏感點充分獲得照顧後，被冷落的深層媚肉開始泛著絲絲癢意。

這次裘諾倒沒開口懇求瑟特了，他自己扭動臀部、前後搖擺身體，讓那根在自己體內衝刺的熱杵能頂到更深處，而裘諾的主動讓瑟特簡直樂壞了，這個處子穴的彈性跟緊窒已經夾得他頭皮發麻，現在還無師自通地自己翹著屁股找肉棒吃，還真是天賦異稟。

他捏了捏裘諾被拍紅的雙臀：「不是想要我再插深一點嗎？來，換個姿勢。」

瑟特說完就將跪趴的裘諾拉起，連性器都沒拔就往後坐在床上，將裘諾抱在懷中，直接讓他背對坐在自己腿上。

由於採坐姿的關係，嫩穴將直挺的肉棒吞得滿腹，裘諾仰著頭，發出一聲不知是痛苦還是滿足的喘息，過於滿當的充實感讓他全身激顫，前後方分泌的淫水氾濫成災。

「你好香啊。」瑟特從後方環抱著裘諾，鼻子湊到繃直的頸部聞著裘諾靈魂的香味，接著又張嘴啃咬著他的脖子，營造出類似進食的感覺，下身也毫不含糊地由下往上頂著窄穴。

其實瑟特更愛這姿勢，不只能聞到靈魂的香味，還能近距離聽到裘諾的呻吟，揉捏兩邊乳頭也很方便，唯一麻煩的就是這身脫不掉的白袍，時不時會掉下來蓋住裘諾的身體，瑟特最後索性直接命令裘諾自己抓好衣擺。

這模樣......看起來就像自己掀開衣服讓男人盡情操幹一般......裘諾在腦中如此想像著，過於羞恥的淫蕩畫面讓他動情到下體蜜液橫流。

華麗的臥房內，肉體的拍擊聲不絕於耳，與性器來回交合時發出的咕啾聲形成一道淫靡的樂章，裘諾失神地在瑟特腿上顛動著，後穴不停被由下往上重搗，幾乎下下都撞到最深處，射了三次的他其實早已彈匣盡空，但不知怎的，隨著瑟特的侵犯，裘諾下腹部居然出現另一種明顯的感覺......

「瑟、瑟特......停、停一下！」

瑟特正插得舒服呢，突然被喊停讓他有些不太開心，他冷笑一聲：「你忘了剛才答應我什麼了嗎？」接著懲罰性地用力頂了一下。

「唔不、不是、我......我不是要拒絕你，我、我要上廁所、快尿了......」

瑟特不以為意地回：「哦？是嗎？那就尿出來吧。」不但沒有停下插穴的動作，還兩手穿過裘諾膝窩，緊扣著他兩腿腿根，拉開他的腳，露出那根頂端還滴垂著一絲黏液的分身。

「來，不用擔心清潔的問題，就在這裡尿。」瑟特哄誘道。

裘諾驚慌地想掙脫，但瑟特在這時卻故意變換角度，一下往敏感點撞、一下又伸手壓他的腹部，兩種雙管齊下的刺激讓裘諾上下甩動的分身開始滴著汨汨津液。

「等、等等......瑟特、放開我、嗚－」

為了忍住尿意，裘諾繃緊了下身，但埋在體內的肉棒卻感知到小穴的緊縮而興奮地漲大，被濕滑的嫩穴緊絞的快意讓瑟特簡直爽得不著邊際，察覺自己也快達頂了，瑟特開始發狠地在裘諾的窄穴中加快搗弄的速度，操得裘諾討饒連連，最後甚至叫不出聲。

「啊、啊啊......」

在瑟特一次的深頂中，喊到聲音沙啞的裘諾來到最後的臨界點，他抖著腿根，身體輕顫一下後，肉棒一抖一抖地先是射出幾滴白濁、接著一道淡黃色的尿液從細縫噴了出來，終於被操到失禁的他渾身痙攣、雙眼失神到放空。

或許是太過恥辱的原因，瑟特感覺咬著自己分身的穴肉正急速絞緊，勃漲的肉棒在一陣緊窒中突突地抖顫，接著他低吼一聲，將滾燙的精液全數射進裘諾的體內。

高潮後的瑟特滿足地抱著裘諾，抱夠了之後就將他壓倒在床上，一路從金髮、耳朵、臉頰一路親吻到脖子，他見裘諾仍哭喪著一張臉的可憐模樣，忍不住笑道：

「小床單，你哭什麼？你剛不是也很樂在其中嗎？」

「......真過份、我明明說了想上廁所的！你、你還讓我尿在......」裘諾氣到說不下去。

瑟特摸了摸裘諾的頭髮，用似是而非的理由安慰道：「有什麼關係，身為床單，總要經歷過幾次尿床的，不是嗎？」

「問題是我尿的是你的床單、我剛剛同類相殘了！」

瑟特再次哈哈大笑，對於認真說笑話的裘諾他總是覺得特別可愛，對方靈魂發出的香味沒有因為這次性交而有所淡化，反而還多了份醉人的成熟誘味。

好險沒有因為一時的口腹之慾而吃了裘諾，吃掉他的靈魂或許可以齒頰留香個幾天，但時間久了就沒了，還是留在身邊用另一種方式＂吃＂他才是正解，瑟特心中慶幸道。

在聊天休息了一會兒後，瑟特的手又不安好心地摸上了裘諾的身體，他覺得剛才有些可惜，明明是初夜但都用背後式做，應該正面幹他一次才對，邊看小床單哭的樣子邊操他應該很帶感。

不過察覺瑟特意圖的裘諾立刻驚慌出聲：

「我、我體力透支了、現在要休息！」

瑟特聽聞後點點頭，接著雙指併攏抵著裘諾額上，彎起的紅唇讓裘諾看得瞬間起雞皮疙瘩，他聽到男人笑著說：

「沒問題，我馬上幫你恢復體力。」

END

________  
___

附錄：

萬聖節結束後，善人裘諾被抓回天堂修練，得了相思病的魔王瑟特為了將裘諾奪回來，單槍匹馬闖進天堂搶人，天堂的人受不了瑟特的擾亂，於是就跟瑟特談判，最後達成了某個協議－－

......

「抱歉，這孩子的眼睛我沒辦法醫治，請另請高明吧。」

婦人在醫院門口向醫生懇求著，她領養回來的恩人妹妹，雙眼視力因為不明原因越來越衰退，問遍了城鎮的各大醫院都沒結果，這間是最後一個希望了！

被帶來的褐髮女孩在一旁等著，她發現樹叢的葉子上似乎有隻有瓢蟲，但她需要很靠近才看得到，於是只好蹲著將臉湊近觀察。

「妳叫希茲卡吧？」耳邊突然響起一個輕柔的男聲，名叫希茲卡的褐髮少女轉頭看。

兩個人，模糊的視力讓她只能看見比較高的男人是綠色、白色跟紅色三種色塊、矮一點的男人是金色與白色。

「是的，先生，我就是希茲卡，請問你們是？」希茲卡禮貌性地點頭問候，她感覺紅色塊的男人正朝著她前進，在走到自己面前時還蹲了下來，他說：

「眼睛閉上，送妳一個禮物。」

哥哥常告誡她不能隨便跟陌生人說話、也不能隨便收陌生人的禮物，但不知為何，希茲卡總感覺眼前的男人沒有惡意，於是乖乖地閉上眼，她感覺男人的手指在自己的眼皮上輕點兩下，眼睛瞬間瀰漫著一陣暖意。

「好了，張開眼吧。」

聽到男人的聲音後，希茲卡緩緩地睜開眼，跟以往完全不同的清晰景象讓她忍不住驚喜地叫著婦人，但還沒等婦人趕到，兩人就已經轉身準備離去。

「等等、先生！請留下來讓我向你們道謝！」希茲卡在後面大喊著，見兩人沒反應，她又喊：「請告訴我你們的名字！」

綠髮男子沒有停下腳步，反而旁邊的金髮男子留步了，他站在原地，似乎猶豫著是否該轉頭。

在視力衰敗時就不曾誤認，現在視線清晰了，這熟悉又可靠的背影自然不可能認錯，心裡的思念讓希茲卡瞬間就紅了眼眶，她哽咽地喊：「哥哥......是哥哥嗎？」

金髮男子低下頭，肩頭一聳，在他忍不住想轉頭時，身旁的綠髮男子隨即單手一揮。

在紅披風向後飛起之際，他伸手一把勾住金髮男子的肩，將人拉進臂彎裡，在披風落下時，被拉近的金髮男子已經罩在他的紅披風下，因為身高的關係，即使轉頭也看不到後方。

希茲卡在後方默默地目送兩人離開，剛恢復光明的一雙大眼隨即盈滿晶瑩的淚水。

「哥哥，謝謝你。」她說。

____

「幹嘛突然拉我啊？」裘諾的眼角還噙著淚，見到久違的妹妹讓他情緒格外激動。

「還不是怕你看到她後就走不開腳。」瑟特嘆了一口氣，要他這個魔王做這種事實在不習慣：「剛剛那也算好事吧，助人恢復光明之類的，唉。」

「怎麼哀聲嘆氣的？你後悔跟天堂的協議了？」

瑟特摸了摸裘諾的金髮：「沒後悔，但一想到還要做9999件好事才可以將你買斷就覺得來日方長，我一個人要做到什麼時候？」

「你才不是一個人。」裘諾仰起頭，墊起腳尖對著瑟特的臉頰輕輕一吻，在看見對方藍眸裡閃過的一絲驚訝後，他笑著說：

「還有我陪你啊。」

附錄 END

______

______________

抱歉寫到最後好像跟萬聖節一點關係都沒有（爆  
綠社的魔力很犯規但我喜歡(Y)  
不用擴張不用潤滑不用下藥不用洗腦不用事後清潔......哇怎麼想都覺得很方便啊(誤

綠社長是我最喜歡的海馬型態(x)，所以給他逆天的能力是應該的  
肉的部分這次比較少......下次有機會再寫到綠城時會再補給綠社的！

祝大家萬聖節快樂！

以上~


End file.
